Disguising Love
by RoBiNiSmYbOo
Summary: Rose Hathaway is one of the world's most talented singers out there. As she prepares to go on her summer tour her mother hires a new Manager, Dimitri Belikov, who is very stoic, quiet, and guarded. Rose will have to figure out how to break through the barriers while trying not to fall for him. I suck at summaries so it's a lot better than it sounds. Just saying.
**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

 **Hello my darlings! This is my first time back in over a whole freaking year! I know I missed this place and even though I've barely even wrote anything back in my FanFiction days I want to start again! Please enjoy this new story, I got the inspiration earlier today while I was watching this new drama called Madam Antoine on Drama Fever. I have a huge obsession with kpop, kdramas, anything related to hot asians. But anyways this is inspired by the famous singer, Ju Ni, who has to go and get treated by the psychologist during episodes 3-4. The reason is because her manager, the guy she was in love with, died in a car accident before she could reveal her feelings to him, it traumatized her. This is what I think was their story before the accident and his death. If you're into kdramas I suggest you watch Madam Antoine on Drama Fever because it's a new favorite of mine and it's amazing! It's new so episodes are still coming out. Of course the characters are going to be changed to match VA's characters so please enjoy and I love all of you!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:**_

I let out a grunt as I finished my last push up. Ugh I hated working out, I'd rather be on the couch stuffing my face with Starbursts and watching Netflix. But no, I had to stay in shape for the upcoming tour I had in the summer, at least that's what my mother has said.

My mom, Janine Hathaway, has been managing me for the last two months since fired my last manager, Mia Rinaldi, because she wasn't "dedicated" enough to her job. My mom just didn't like her because they were complete opposites and didn't agree on almost anything.

Janine has been looking for another one for the summer tour since she would have to go back to her job soon.

I was just about to finish my workout when my phone beeped to notify me of a new message:

 _Go shower and meet me downstairs in two hours. Hurry._

I rolled my eyes at the message I received from my mom but listened to her anyways. I got out of the gym he had inside our house and headed towards my room.

After an hour long shower and a short phone conversation with my best friend Lissa Dragomir I headed downstairs to the meeting room where my mom would most likely be. As soon as I walked in I regretted it. Sitting across from my mom was the hottest guy I've ever seen. He seemed tall but I couldn't quite tell since he was sitting down, and had long hair that was kept back with a hair tie in a short ponytail. His beautiful face was blank and void of any emotions. His demeanor screamed "mysterious" and I was instantly intrigued. ' _Ugh, why did I decide to wear sweats?'_

"Rose, sit down." my mother said not bothering to look up from her laptop. I sat down inbetween the two. "I'd like you to meet your new tour manager, Dimitri Belikov." she informed me finally looking up.

"Miss Hathaway, it is a pleasure to meet you." Dimitri said. I instantly melted, he had a slight accent that I couldn't quite pinpoint and his voice was rich and deep.

"Likewise." I said stretching my hand to meet his, I felt an electric current as soon as I made contact with him. His hand was large and rough against my small one and it enveloped it completely.

"Mr. Belikov here has worked with some of the most famous actors in Hollywood and is now changing to the music industry. He's accomplished a lot at his young age." Janine said taking a sip from a bottled water next to her.

"It would be a pleasure to work with one of the most popular and talented singers in the industry." There was still no emotion in his voice and his face remained blank. This annoyed me a little but I guess I was flattered by what he said, even if it did sound insincere.

I didn't know what to say so I just gave him a small smile before turning to speak to my mom. "Are we done here? I have to get back to work."

"Sure, I'm just gonna settle some final things here with Mr. Belikov. He will be joining us for dinner tonight and spending the night in one of the guest bedrooms." Janine said all of this without even looking up from her work.

"Okay." I stood up and extended my hand towards Dimitri one more time. As soon as he touched me I felt that electric current again. "It was a pleasure . I look forward to working with you." and with those final words I got the hell out of there.

As soon as I got to my room I texted Lissa to inform her of the news:

 _New manager = HOTT AF!_

She immediately texted me back

L: _Ooh name?_

 _Dimiti Belikov_

L: _Sounds hot_

 _Wait until you see his face ;D_

L: _Send a pic ASAP_

 _Come over tomorrow and see him in person._

L: _Okidoki, see ya tomorrow. ILYSM :-*_

 _Ily too!_

I put my phone away and decided to make myself more presentable. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a nice blouse, and a pair of high heels. I applied some makeup and let my hair down from the loose bun I had it in. I was ready.

As I walked down the stairs into the dining room I bumped into one of the maids, her name was Sonya Karp and was married to one of my bodyguards, Mikhail Tanner.

"Rose, your parent's aren't going to attend dinner. They had an emergency they had to attend to." Sonya told me with a kinds smile.

"Oh ok. Is Mr. Belikov here or…?"

"Yes he is waiting for you at the table, the food is almost ready."

I gave her a nod and a smile before departing with her and making my way once again towards the dining room.

"Well Comrade it looks like it'll be just you and me tonight." I said with a smirk on my face as I made my way towards Dimitri and sat right next to him.

"Please I would appreciate if you wouldn't call me that."

"Why not? It suits you since you have the whole cowboy thing going on for you." I said looking at his leather duster that he was wearing as well as the cowboy-isque type of boots he was sporting.

Dimitri rolled his eyes at me looking a bit irritated, "I would really appreciate if we kept our relationship absolutely professional."

I smiled at this knowing it was not possible since I'm Rose Hathaway and I am anything but "professional." I may be one of the world's most talented stars yet but I was still a teen.

"Sure thing...Comrade." I ended slyly. "But seriously I think we should become friends, if we're going to spend the whole summer together then we should probably get a little more acquainted with each other.

"I suppose that's okay."

"Okidoki, what's your favorite color?" I asked him while reaching over the table to get a bread roll from the basket in the middle of the big ass table. He gave me this "really?" look that made my grin get wider.  
"I don't have one."

"Ugh seriously? Well mine is red."

"..."

"Okay then...what's your favorite food? Are you allergic to anything? Do you prefer cats or dogs? What color is that dress?"

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." He said his face once again stoic and void of any emotion.

I glared at him until he broke down a bit and answered them.

"Borscht, I'm not allergic to anything, cats, and white and gold." Dimitri answered all of them not even looking at me.

I sighed looking towards the door that led to the kitchen. This was going to be a long ass night.

 _ **To be Continued….**_

* * *

 **Ok ok I'm sooo sorry that this chapter was really shitty but I'm lacking inspo since I know the bases of the story but I'm not really sure in what direction I'm going. SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST THEM. ALL OF THEM ARE WELCOME HERE. Anyways I love each and every single one of you and I'll try to post a new chapter sometime this week. Have a wonderful morning/evening/night and I'll see all of you lovelies on the next one!**

 **-XoXo RoBiNiSmYbOo**


End file.
